Solitude and Tears
by CynickBlue
Summary: HD SLASH. AU where Angels, Devils and Humans share an uneasy peace while Volemort gathers his strength for the final battle.


Solitude and Tears 

Author/pseudonym: CynickBlue

Email address: sammi_tenshil@yahoo.com.sg

Rating:  R I think

Pairing:  Harry/Draco

Disclaimer:  They don't belong to me and I make no money out of it  

Special Thanks go to Ami for beta-ing. Best Mate ever. 

Warnings:  Alternative Universe. SLASH – If you dun read SLASH, you must LEAVE now… 

Summary:  AU where Angels, Devils and Humans share an uneasy peace while Volemort gathers his strength for the final battle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 – Our Farewell

How many people can truly understand another person, when they did not even understand themselves? I thought I did, until I looked out the window and saw the sea of flipping black wings just 10metres away from the entrance.

"Hello James. You have such a lovely home. Mind if I come in and take a look?" 

Silvery laughter. Damn it! Voldemort!  

Anger and betrayal clogged my chest, when I noted the cloaked person standing one step behind the abomination. 

"Wards of Fires!" Threads of fiery red lines managed to block out the army of devils and fallen angels but I could still hear them. I could not support the wards for long and by the time help arrived…I had to get Lily and Harry out of here.

"Peter, your old friend here does not seem to be a very charitable person. Look at all these wards blocking our way." I felt the sudden surge of pain to my head. Shit! He got rid of the first layer. I tried to get the pain under control, while trying to call for Lily.

"Lily! Where are you? Damnation! My head! Lily!! Quick, take Harry and go…" I looked into Lily's eyes and stopped.

"James, they have surrounded the house and I can't get any message out." 

Little Harry, nestling between Lily's arms, seemed to sense that something was seriously wrong. He kept quiet with his emerald eyes staring unflinching at me.

"James, we are trapped."    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warm. Safe. Love.

Somehow I was conscious about the existence of another sound, with a rhythmic beat. Thum dum, thum dum…Mimicking the beat of my heart… or is it the other way round?

Memories not of my own came randomly…

Laughter from the wedding couple as the groom was swinging the bride round and round… the groom's messy black hair glistening in the afternoon sun…

Drunken antics from a laughing man with long black hair– hugging and kissing another man, whose smile was as gentle as the moon… 

 Four black-robed boys lying on the field in front of a lake, eating food from a picnic basket…  

Something golden fluttering within a clenched hand… 

The feel of wind blowing through red hair… 

A couple yelling at each other, angry words flowing while three others looked on bemused… 

Two black-haired boys picking on a child with greasy hair before someone with platinum blond hair came to the scene with a sneer…

A white-bearded man with twinkling eyes, offering sweets to laughing children… 

Blood. Black blood oozing from multiple wounds… 

Banishment of an ancient evil, older than Lucifer and Lord of Heavens…

The howling of the same word over and over ….

Revenge….  

Then the memories stopped. Slowly, I was lulled back to peaceful sleep by the constant rhythmic beat of my mother's heart.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The collapse of Lily's dead body brought a smirk to Voldemort's face. He stood in front of the black-haired toddler drenched in his mother's blood. The child looked at the motionless bodies of his parents, then up at Voldemort. Unnerved by the emotions that he saw in those emerald eyes, Voldemort raised his hand for the last blow.

"Destructio!"  

A scream.

A loud explosion. 

Then silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time help arrived, they only found a quiet toddler, sitting in the midst of his half destroyed home, surrounded by the bodies of James and Lily. The white-bearded man, no longer with twinkling eyes, teared at the sight of the lightning scar marring the child's smooth clear forehead.


End file.
